


Mr. Xs Gotta Give it to Leon

by qingzhu0726



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stalking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingzhu0726/pseuds/qingzhu0726
Summary: 这是一篇翻译作品，已经取得原作者的授权，禁止演绎以及非授权转载原文：Mr. Xs Gotta Give it to Leon作者：Awolreel原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708564





	Mr. Xs Gotta Give it to Leon

Summary  
这不是里昂所想的被两个暴君堵在角落之后会发生的事。  
Notes  
这篇文章是写给我的一个好姐妹的，我希望你们都能喜欢它！

里昂翻了个白眼然后重新看向正堵着他的像塔一样的身体。他刚刚不幸地被两个奇怪的巨人逮到了，他甚至不知道这附近不止有一个这种东西在游荡。哪怕在他们没有把里昂逼在墙角而且把每一条可能让他离开的路堵住的情况下，里昂也没有力气再逃走了，他刚刚被暴君狠狠踹翻在地，而他很确定自己的肋骨绝对断了好几根。  
但是他现在无暇顾及伴随着每一次呼吸就沿着脊柱往上窜的疼痛。主要是因为那只大手，甚至他妈的比他的脸还大——不顾他的反抗抓住了他的大腿，把他提了起来，直到他的靴子碰不到地面。里昂的头发被另一只手抓住，然后强行抬起了他的头，强迫他像座桥一样架在两位暴君中间，克莱尔是这么叫他们的（注1）。  
一只手伸到里昂的视野后面，里昂感到它在他的腰带上轻轻一勾，然后猛地一拉，伴随着皮革“啪！”的断裂声，他的腰带连带上面全部的装备都掉到了地上。无助感和害怕涌进了他的胸膛，让他甚至连尖叫都不敢，这些家伙想对他干什么？想想它们之前对他做的事，一拳打到他的脸上，跟踪他，里昂敢发誓这些家伙就是想置他于死地。不……不是这样！大手抓住他的裤子然后撕裂，布料在非人的力量下不堪一击。里昂只能在那只怪物手把他的裤子和内裤一起扒到膝盖弯处时轻轻叫了一声。  
里昂的手挣扎着像抓住什么，随便什么都好。他碰到了暴君的腿，于是轻而易举地抓到了暴君裤子上的皮革。里昂只是想拽着什么东西，而且这是暴君唯一露在皮大衣外面的部分。他可以用余光看到他的裤子和内裤的一部分布料从怪物的手上滑落下来，掉到地上，好吧，假如他还能活着出去，他肯定需要买一件新裤子和内裤，还需要一些治疗。  
在他面前的暴君空闲的那只手滑进了它的大衣，伸到大概腹股沟的高度。不用脑子想都知道它要掏出什么来，这个认知使里昂的胃翻腾起来。“……不……”他看着暴君把自己的阴茎掏了出来，他呻吟了一声，他得到了一个地狱般的启示——关于这些怪物想对他干什么，里昂几乎要吐出来了。一只本来抓着里昂大腿的手放到了人形怪物的皮裤上，接着当里昂感觉到一个沉甸甸的的物体拍到自己屁股上时吓得跳了起来。  
里昂觉得自己应该心怀感激，因为两个暴君并没有立刻杀掉他而是让他看着眼前这根巨大的、疲软地阴茎，而另一根正搭在他的屁股上，但是实际上里昂一点也不感动。他现在只是祈祷这玩意勃起之后不会变得更大。眼前这根阴茎，哪怕还没硬起来，看起来就有一尺长，和他妈的汽水罐一样粗。暴君的老二看起来和普通的人类阴茎没什么两样，除了是纯白色的而且有着和暴君脸部一样奇怪的环状皱纹。  
在里昂面前的暴君抓着里昂的头发，疼得里昂瑟缩了一下；然后它把里昂的脸拉近了它的阴茎。它……开始用这根令人印象深刻的小兄弟摩擦里昂的脸，就像在出演什么色情片一样。在里昂身后的的那位暴君也开始动作，它轻轻地前后晃动胯部，让它的阴茎在里昂的股缝之间摩擦。里昂的喉咙中挤出一声呜咽，心脏在恐惧中剧烈跳动，被像个性用品一样被两个怪物操翻是他现在最不想要的，特别在是他之前从来没做过这种事的情况下。  
里昂狠狠抓着暴君的大腿，直到指节泛白，没准……没准他完成了它们想让他做的事之后它们会放他一马。现在里昂没有武器去反击，所以他所能做的只有顺从，让它们干它们想干的。往好处想，暴君闻起来不像那些行尸走肉，那些腐烂的肉和脓血，它们闻起来更干净？但是不是那种自然的干净，而是像医院那样的消毒水味。这是种好闻的味道，假如这味道不是从暴慢慢变硬的老二上发出来的会更好。  
里昂脑子里的理想主义者部分在祈祷……仅仅是摩擦而已，暴君只是想用阴茎摩擦他，就像使用什么情趣用品一样得到满足，不会再做什么了。特别是这两个类人怪物都坚不可摧，虽然和再生树人（注2）比起来至少它们洗过澡。但是上天似乎就是喜欢折磨里昂，在他身后的暴君用一只手臂环绕住里昂的腰，然后跪着从地上捡起来什么东西。那声金属罐的轻响告诉里昂这时他之前找到的其中一罐急救喷雾，他一直祈祷自己用不上这东西。  
他听到急救喷雾嘶嘶作响，然后从后背和屁股上感受到一阵凉意。他们要开始了，他们要开始了。两个暴君中的一个曾经把一只试图咬伤里昂的丧尸糊到墙上，另一个把一只想把爪子捅进里昂胸膛的野兽跺进了地板里，是的，它们曾经都保护过里昂。但是里昂脑子里理智部分一直在怂恿他去尖叫，去反抗，不要让这些怪物强奸他。他的手从暴君的裤子上离开，一只抓住拉扯他头发的大手，另一只去推他面前那个暴君身上像砖墙一样结实的肌肉，而它还在忙着拿里昂的脸颊磨蹭自己的老二。里昂的努力并没有什么成效，在见过暴君用头接住过那么多子弹后他对这个结果其实不意外。他突然感觉到一根湿润的、被皮革包裹的手指压上他从没被触碰过的穴口。“看在上帝的份上，不—啊啊啊！”他的话被突然闯入的手指打断了。  
我的圣母玛利亚，里昂知道暴君的手指真的很粗，在他被捏着脸的时候就知道，但是当换作用屁股感受的时候简直粗到了另一个极限。里昂浑身都紧绷起来，特别是他的屁股和胃,他的某些部分在颤抖，比如他的嘴和手。暴君似乎不在乎来自里昂体内的抵抗，它用力把手指一寸一寸推进去，里昂感觉自己的屁股快裂开了。但是……暴君先给他喷了急救喷雾的决定是明智的，他的痛苦没有愈演愈烈，现在他只是觉得就像普通的伤口被……拉伸那样的感觉。  
那个在他面前的暴君，就像它跟踪里昂时那样，有条不紊，永远在等待着合适的机会进攻。它趁着里昂惊恐地张开嘴时，用他那只大手扶着自己的阴茎然后粗暴地捅进了里昂的口中。里昂完全没想到这一出，他被吓傻了，他试图把这根突然进入口腔的器官推出去。但是暴君早就料到了里昂会反抗，他用又将阴茎往里推进了几分以保证里昂合不上他的嘴。现在里昂一点办法都没有了，暴君那根超乎常人巨大的阴茎还留在他的口腔里。  
两位暴君似乎能读懂对方的心思，他们开始来菜鸟的身体里抽插起来。当其中一个撤出来一些时身后的手指就进得更深，当手指往外拔时巨大的龟头又碾过里昂的舌头。然后一次又一次重复，每一次那根阴茎重新插进来时都比上一次进得更深，同时被皮革包裹的手指会只留下指尖在里昂体内。当这些色情表演在进行的同时，满满的羞耻、愤怒以及一些他不愿意去辨析的情感，全都被里昂吞进了胃里。这些混蛋不禁要杀掉他，还要像用充气玩具那样使用他。  
里昂觉得这种状况像持续了几年那么久，伴随着后面的暴君在把自己的手指从里昂的后穴里拔出来的动作，还有前面这个暴君阴茎的味道，它尝起来就像里昂所设想的那样，和洁净的医院墙壁一定很像。嘴里那根阴茎开始随着他的吞吐渐渐打起精神，但是身后那根手指却给里昂带来了另一重感受。“唔唔唔！”里昂突然感觉到一股电流随着脊髓窜到他的大脑里，瞬间他感觉自己的脑袋就像独立纪念日的夜空一样炸满烟火。搞什么？里昂想不出怎么形容这种感觉，这感觉……很棒，太棒了，但是他的阴茎甚至从头到尾都没被任何人触碰过！  
向上看是个错误的决定，因为他只能看到前面这个暴君根本没看他一眼，反而用那双死气沉沉的灰眼睛盯着自己的“双胞胎”。里昂猜他的刚刚的就是暴君们希望达到的效果，就算不是也差不了多少。恐惧还没在里昂的脑子里站稳脚跟，后穴里那根手指就再次碾过那个地方，这次更加用力。他只能在嘴里含了根巨大阴茎的情况下尽可能地喘气，但是身前的暴君却就着他的反应把老二再往里昂嘴里推了几分。  
身后的暴君一次又一次地擦过那个地方，这让里昂的这个夜晚越来越糟。他的身体开始变得不受控制，在暴君第四次摁上那一点时，一股热浪盖过羞耻和愤怒席卷了里昂的大脑，快感像海啸一样把他推上云端。那只握着他下颌的手松开了，换成了温柔的抚摸，似乎是在对这个为它口交的小伙子表达赞赏，里昂已经吞下了半根阴茎，而且发现呼吸越来越困难，不过这没准是因为后穴里传来的阵阵快感。里昂的大腿随着暴君手指的研磨动作一前一后的晃动。这太糟糕了，这太糟糕了，里昂自己的阴茎也越来越硬，快感还在随着继续随着脊柱爬升。里昂抽搐了一下，射了精，他像个坏掉的水龙头一样不停流水，他从来没有这样的体验。  
里昂想他现在知道了，暴君们希望里昂能达到性高潮，如果不是这样的话他身后那个暴君不会这样用手指操他。里昂想反抗，他不想让暴君们得逞，但是……快感来得太突然了。他只能在绝望和愉悦的夹缝中呻吟，嘴里含着一根粗大的阴茎，身后的手指不停地研磨他的前列腺，他……他不能……  
后穴里爆发的快感像砖头一样砸在里昂脑袋上，他被强奸的懊恼和整晚的紧张心情一起像钢琴弦一样绷断。里昂的背凹成了弓形，眼睛几乎翻到颅腔里去，整个世界被白光笼罩又崩塌成漆黑一片。这毫无疑问是他经历过最快、最棒的一次高潮，从两个强奸他的双胞胎生化武器上获得的。他动动自己的舌头和嘴，轻轻吮吸着，嘴里掂着的这根沉重阴茎告诉他这事还没完。里昂睁开眼睛，他甚至不知道自己什么时候合上了双眼，然后往上看着他面前的暴君，它还是像之前一样依旧冰冷冷死气沉沉的。但是里昂发誓他从这家伙的眼睛里看到了满满的得意？还是说他看错了。羞耻感淹没了里昂，平息了他的怒火，而且让他恨不得当场找个舔食者把自己送到那张大嘴里；强烈的羞耻感也让他清醒了一点。是他任由它们进行到这一步的，他明明可以反抗，可以做任何除了顺从以外的事。妈的，他大可把嘴里这根鸡巴咬下来，但是他却什么也没做，安安心心地当暴君们的婊子。  
现在游戏时间结束，暴君们成功地把里昂操射了，它们该满足自己了。他身后的暴君把手指从里昂依旧紧致的屁股里抽了出来，一阵短暂的空虚感袭上里昂的大脑，还有他的身体，但是几秒之后一根比手指更大成粗的东西挤进了他的小洞。前面的暴君换了个更舒服的位置操干他的嘴，这让里昂的喉咙又收缩起来，他的大手插进了里昂毛茸茸地金发里。沮丧，挫败，和一些期待在脑子里跑火车，它们不会停下的，他不能反击，他甚至不想反击，因为他知道在这些家伙得到它们想要的之前绝对不会停下。  
在里昂后面的暴君开始把阴茎向前推，而且我的老天，里昂还以为暴君的手指已经够粗了。那根阴茎无视体内的抵抗，直直地破开里昂的后穴，这比手指难受多了，但是某种意义上来说，也很棒。里昂感到屁股后面传来的被撕裂的灼烧感，现在他完完全全地被这些怪物夺去了童贞，里昂感到了一种奇妙的情感，混合着羞耻和兴奋。随着暴君的抽插动作，里昂自己的阴茎也兴奋地抽搐起来，那根大阴茎没准也会摩擦过那个地方，里昂一想到这个可能性，就含着嘴里的阴茎呻吟起来。  
在他前面的暴君一直是比较有耐心的那个，直到听到里昂的呻吟声才将老二猛地捅进了里昂饥渴的小嘴里。老天，他的下颌快要脱臼了，这太大了，甚至堵住了他的喉咙。里昂尽可能地呼吸，而这个人形怪物开始了再一次的抽插，它的阴茎在每一次动作之后都进得更深。他想这家伙想做的估计就是操他的嘴而已，在大概一个小时以前他会为这个认知感到怒火中烧，但是现在呢？他甚至不介意这些生化武器怎样蹂躏他。  
两个暴君都可以狠狠地把生殖器官推进他的身体里，再拔出来，然后重复，直到……直到它们都满足为止。里昂感觉自己的后穴被拉伸到了一个极限，他甚至不知道在这场性事结束后他的屁股还能不能恢复原样，而且他感觉好满足，他知道假如暴君那根怪物似的阴茎不继续呆在他体内的话他一定会觉得空虚。里昂开始感到窒息了，但是他现在是被一根阴茎噎住而不是什么食物或者水。里昂甚至从来不知道人类居然可以吞下这么大的东西，或者只是因为他天生就是个做婊子的料。  
但是突然，两位暴君都不动了，似乎不再把里昂当成一个性玩具了。里昂偷偷看了它们一眼，想知道自己为什么突然不被操了。一双冷漠的死人眼俯视着他，似乎是被里昂震惊到了，因为里昂承受了那么多，活了那么久，而且中途没被其他的该死的怪物玷污。里昂试着在含着老二的情况下发出抱怨，用垫在底下的舌头按摩它，扭动他的臀部，开始小动作地用屁股套弄体内的阴茎，只要它们能重新开始操他，他……需要这个。  
感谢上帝，暴君们并没有让他等太久，或者是他可怜兮兮的祈求起了作用，因为它们分别抓住了里昂的头和大腿开始干他。又深又用力地进入，然后抽出，在一个捅进来的同时另一个就往后撤。里昂感觉全身的骨头和牙齿都在咯咯作响，他的身体热的像要挥发了似的。代表羞耻和兴奋的天使和恶魔在吵架，天使在他的耳边耳语，假如艾达或者克莱尔看到了他这副样子怎么办；恶魔笑嘻嘻地告诉他你就是想让她们看到你这副荡妇样，他就是应该被当成婊子。  
里昂的大脑混乱，一片空白，他还在暴君操他嘴的同时尽可能地呼吸。他能吸入的氧气似乎完全不够用，特别是身后的阴茎狠狠擦过他最饥渴的那个地方时，他的视野里开始漂浮着白色的圆点。他开始用自己的聪明才智找借口：他希望能活过这个夜晚，这是等价交换，不必为此感到难堪。而且说实话他更想全程保持清醒，他不愿意错过这个疯狂的夜晚的每一瞬间。里昂的阴茎再次勃起，随着身后的推力摆动，展示了现在的状况。  
里昂面前的暴君做了一件他没想到的事，它对着里昂咆哮起来。他打了一个寒颤，暴君的手还抓着他的头，里昂甚至开始害怕最后会不会落得和本一样的下场。暴君最后一次撞击他的喉咙，精液从巨大的阴茎中射出，流进里昂的喉咙里，他别无选择只能试着将精液全部吞下，同时感叹暴君干的那么的深。里昂愣了几秒，思索着自己会不会因为吃下暴君的精液而变成在警局中游荡的僵尸中的一员，但是现在说什么都太晚了，他甚至被源源不断涌出的液体呛到了。  
阴茎从里昂的嘴拔出来时甚至发出了“啵”的声音，同时将部分精液射到里昂使用过度的口中，他试着全部接住，但是他的胃似乎已经装不下更多的液体了。更多的精液喷涌而出，浇到里昂的脸上，似乎是在给为他打上“暴君专属”的标记。他的身体在他默认了成为生化武器的性玩具时又打了个寒颤，这对像他一样的婊子来说是个好归宿。  
现在只剩下一个暴君了，它在它的“双胞胎”射精时停止了操干。只是紧紧地抓住里昂的大腿，似乎想折断它们，然后重新用野兽似的力量干他。现在里昂的嘴没有被大阴茎堵着了，他可以自由地大声呻吟以表达快感。任何人都能听到他被操得多爽，克莱尔，艾达，那些丧尸，舔食者，他们都能听到里昂的叫声。太棒了，他是多么的淫荡，这就是他最擅长的事。他保护不了任何人，只能被像个婊子一样被操到爽。  
羞耻，醒悟，暴君阴茎撞进身体的声音，飞快摩擦过前列腺，精液在胃里发出的撞击声，这一切对他来说太过了。把里昂推向失控的边缘，他的身体热情地拥抱屁股里的阴茎，随着第二次前列腺高潮而绞紧肠壁。他几乎爽晕了，而暴君用似乎没有尽头的有力操干让他保持了清醒，里昂觉得自己的大腿快被折断了，但是他不在乎。他的肠道被暴君污浊的体液填满，这让他产生了一种自己会像一只装满精液的气球一样炸裂的错觉。  
就像之前一样，暴君的射精似乎是没有尽头的，不停地往里昂的体内灌着精液。当它拔出硕大的阴茎时把一些精液射到了里昂翘起的小屁股上，顺着大腿流下。还有一些从一开一合的穴口逃出体内，里昂只能在羞耻和满足中轻轻颤抖。结束了，这场疯狂的性派对结束了。里昂被当成了一个婊子和精液容器，现在他们会离开或者杀掉他，他不确定他的归宿会是哪个。  
至少，里昂是这样认为的。然后两位暴君抓着他，翻了一个面，现在他仰面躺在地上，他的脸对着两个暴君——一个站在他前面另一个在后面。他面前的那根阴茎上残留着精液而且依旧硬挺，正压在自己相对细小得多又软趴趴的阴茎上的那根也一样。他们还没满足，绝对没有。这注定是个漫长的夜晚。  
注1：源自官方小说，克莱尔为暴君取了好几个名字，最后定名“Mr.X”，原文使用的是Mr.X，但是中国仍然习惯称作暴君。  
注2：原文是“Grower”,推测是再生树人。


End file.
